Start of Sunset, Jacob's Perspective
by Cinderellaellabella
Summary: Jacob's POV. Set in Twilight. I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, or the idea! SO DON'T EAT ME! Please R & R! It starts at the scene at the beach in La Push, so sorry for any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Start of Sunset.**

**Jacob's Perspective**

**Note: I do not own Twilight or any if the characters. If only…**

JPOV

I was still talking to that girl, Jessica, when I saw the group approaching. I had learned from Jessica that a group of people who were with them had gone to see the tidal pools. I turned back to Jessica again not giving much thought about it. One of the boys, Mike, was telling everyone the names of the people in the group. I was half listening to Mike and half listening to Jessica, when I heard him say Bella Swan. Like a dog, it seemed as if my ears perked up. My full attention snapped to Bella, and I could see that she had noticed me looking at her. I followed Bella with my gaze as she sat down next to Mike and a quiet girl with brown hair. Sam introduced us, and I saw that she looked at me, like I had at her, when he said my name.

I had waited until Bella was one of the last people near the driftwood bonfire, before making my way over to introduce myself.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Bella sighed.

"Bella," she corrected me.

" I'm Jacob Black, you bought my dad's truck." I extended my hand to her, and she took it.

"Oh, you're Billy's son, I should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family, you would remember my older sisters." Rachel and Rebecca would have played with Bella when she came here.

"Rachel and Rebecca," Bella said, echoing my thoughts. "Are they here?" She asked, looking around.

I shook my head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer. She lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow."

"So how to you like the truck?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I love it. It runs great." She clearly did not like fast cars. I was grateful that Charlie had bought it before I was forced to drive it. "Have you ever tried to go over sixty?" I challenged

"No,"

"Good. Don't." I smiled. Talking with Bella was easy.

" It does great in collision."

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster,"

It was her turn to change the subject. "So you build cars?"

"When I have free time, and parts." Okay, I was showing off a_ little_. But I could see that she was impressed. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." Bella said. I smiled at her laugh. It was light and pleasant.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned to look at a girl whose name I was almost certain was Lauren.

"We've sort of known each other since we were born." I smiled at the thought of Bella and I knowing each other before now. It could let me pretend we knew more about each other than we did.

"How nice," Lauren continued.

"Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today." The Cullens weren't allowed to come here. I guess she didn't know that. "Didn't anyone think to invite them?" I became aware of the shadow coming over my face only after Bella and Lauren saw it. I quickly changed my expression.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked

"Yes, you know him?" Lauren barely turned to look at Sam, her eyes still partially on Bella. I could tell she didn't like her. I just didn't see a way someone couldn't like Bella.

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam said in that way of his that meant "end of discussion."

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" I claimed Bella's attention again.

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." A slight breeze brushed Bella's hair out of place. I contemplated tucking it behind her ear for her, wondering if…

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" My thoughts were interrupted, but I was eager to get away from Lauren, before she asked why the Cullens didn't come here, so I jumped up eagerly, and started down the beach with Bella.

**Okay, I would finish re-writing this chapter in Jacob's perspective, but I have to eat dinner, so until next time!! This is my first fanfic, so please R & R, I'm going for at least **_**1**_** review before I update next! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys,

I don't know where to start…

I don't think I am a good writer. I can't finish anything, or stay committed to it long enough for it to turn into something relatively good. My passion is editing and being a spelling and grammar Nazi… not writing.

Which is why I am asking for someone to take my stories and continue them.

I am sorry for the couple of people who semi-liked this story. I will write on more chapter before someone takes it, or I delete it.

Please PM if you would like to continue my story.


End file.
